Yugi's Magica
by Brother Sister Production
Summary: Yugi Motou never really thought much about magic. Though he can't help can't help thinking that he recognizes a boy who looks like him in his school. From a dream, no less. Not to mentioned that his schoolmates one by one turns into boys with magic powers. And what's up with this fuzzy hairball? All Yu-tagonists. AU.
1. Front Row Seats to the End of Humanity

Art created by young children share many similarities. Thick black lines border everyone and everything within the picture. Clouds exist where the artist didn't fill in the gaps between blue crayon strokes and as Yugi Motou surveys the city he grew up in, he finds himself reminded of the many sheets of paper he stuck to his refrigerator with magnets once upon a time.

His grandfather and teachers used to praise what he had considered masterpieces, but no one applauds when the world transforms into a replication of the wobbly lines he and billions other children scribbled. No one claps at the inverted world, where buildings moan as they detach from the earth and are consumed by the sloppily coloured in sky. No one commends how he and everything else now look as though they were drawn by a preschooler who had just received their first box of crayons. It is as though someone plopped him and the rest of the universe into a child's drawing.

In the ruin city where he stood, he could do nothing but watch the city scream as it got suck into the black hole above his head.

Debris. People. Everything he has ever known. All meeting their end.

"Pretty depressing, isn't it?" came a voice. A creature covered with fluffy brown fur and small wings on its side of his head, flew over him. "We're at the front row seats to the end of humanity."

In the distance roamed a giant buffy golden armour. Every time its fists smashed into a building, more of the city crumbled away.

Fleeing from the armour is a boy that looks nearly similar to him, but with more dark expression, jumping out of harm's way and toward anything not yet demolished. He emerged from clouds of dust with a body covered in grazes and bruises. When he landed, he stumbled and gasped for breath in the seconds that lead up to the armour's next strike. The boy gave up fighting back, clenching but not using the black staff his hand, once it became painfully clear that he didn't have enough time to prepare a counterattack. He could stared at his approaching opponent through matted golden bangs and blood.

Beads of sweat formed on Yugi's forehead.

"One person can't handle this alone," said the creature once more. "But he knew that and came here anyway."

Each step sounded like thunder.

Yugi inhaled acrid despair.

"If you give up here, then it's all over," the creature said while staring directly at him with its pure black eyes. "But you can change this fate."

He ripped his attention away from the chaos and placed it onto the creature.

"All this tragedy, all this destruction, you can change it! For you have the power deep inside of you." The creatures flew upward so its now floating right in front of Yugi's face. "So, what do you say?" It held out its small green paw. "You want to make a contract with me and save the world?"

Yugi opened his mouth.

Then he woke up in his bed.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **\- Yu-Gi-Oh! owned by Kazuki Takahashi**

 **\- Puella Magi Madoka Magica owned by Shaft**

 **\- Cover picture owned by Pixiv Id 1579210**

* * *

 **I can't believe I wrote this...**

 **Why am I even writing this?**

 **I don't even watch Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **It's true people: I don't watch Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **My knowledge of YGO only come from Dark Side of Dimension (aka 'Seto Kaiba Failed to Move On' the Movie), Bond Beyond Time (aka Original Generation Unite the Movie, or The Movie with Starshipping (my OTP)), LittleKuriboh's YGOTAS, and DROOKiEZ's Yu-Gi-Oh! GENERATIONS opening parodies.**

 **Seriously, I was hooked up by fan-made videos than the actual anime.**

 **But then again, that was how I got hooked up with Hetalia and KHR in the first place.**

 **But I don't have time or free space in my laptop to download all season and series in this franchise, so I apologize if the characters are OOC. Please tell me if I wrote them wrong.**

 **And maybe I didn't try hard enough, but I can't find many fan fictions that involved all six (seven if you separate Yugi and Atem) protagonist. I only found two: a Restaurant AU and a Secret Agent AU.**

 **And I always want to write a Madoka Magica AU.**

 **And that monster was supposed to be Exodia, but... I'm really bad at describing appearances, so again I apologize.**

 **On the last note, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 ** _To be continue..._**


	2. Do You Consider Ordinary a Bad Thing?

With a new morning came the same routine. Turn off the alarm clock. Roll out of bed. Shower. Get dressed. Breakfast. Leave for school. Even the weird dream that dissolved into the recesses of Yugi's mind as he shampooed his hair presented nothing too different from usual. Sure, it differed greatly from the anime he watched during much of the previous month, but still. Nothing weird. Everything he watched must have meshed together with his imagination to create one hell of a dream.

The only new aspect of this new morning that greatly resembled its predecessors was today marked his first day of his second year in high school.

Yugi jogged down the stairs, patting at the creases in his uniform. This time last year, he arrived to school late and fell flat on his face in front of the whole class. And his shoe came off. And someone laughed. No way would history repeat itself.

Upon entering the kitchen, a briny scent wafted over and warmed his face. It originated from the grill rack his grandfather was tending to, the device whirring as he flipped fish over. He seated himself at the table and slumped against his chair. His breakfast consisted of rice and miso soup. It's not every day his grandfather will cook, so Yugi savored his meal before eating cereal and toast tomorrow.

Though when Yugi said "savoring his meal", he probably meant eating very slowly.

"You better speed up you eating, Yugi," he said, trying not to laugh at Yugi's face (and flower effects around him) as he spooned his miso soup very slowly. "School can't begin without you."

"That's not how schools work," Yugi replied.

"Oh, you know what I meant." Solomon placed his hands onto his hips, voice light but eyes less so. "You take care, okay? I don't want something to happen to you."

As vague as 'something' sounded, he understood instantly. He meant all the recent disappearances. News correspondents claimed there to be no pattern among the victims. It didn't matter what the person looked like or what they identified as: the only similarities to be found were they were approximately Yugi's age and no one ever found the bodies. The victims simply vanished and baffled everyone, regardless of how long the police stared into the camera as they lied about making headway with the case.

The fish finished grilling and Solomon strode over with a plate which he set down in front of Yugi. "Yugi," his brow furrowed, "you're not to talk to any strangers. Once you've made friends, you can all walk to and from school together and keep each other safe. Okay?"

"Okay." He started to eat his fish.

A few minutes later, Yugi finally finished his meal and wore his shoes. With a short "I'll see you later", he took off to school, Domino High School. A short walk separated his house from his school and he arrived at school five minutes early.

Before he could walk more than five steps, someone crashed into him. While he managed to remain upright by shifting back his foot, his victim, a boy younger than him (probably first year) didn't share in his luck and he tipped backward until he thumped into a sitting position on the ground.

He heard some girls snickered. School hadn't started yet and he already messed up. What just happened was like a scene from an old manga. "Ah! I'm sorry!" He offered the boy his hand. "Are you all right? Did I hurt you?"

"It's fine. I bumped into you so I should be the one apologizing." He took hold of Yugi's hand and rose to his feet. "Sorry about that... I was worried I would get lost so rushed in without checking where I was going. My name is Yue Himidori, by the way."

Yue Himidori fixed the goggles that rested on his head. Yugi noticed that the boy has long two colored hair, spiked into various direction, tied into a low ponytail. Red on the bottom and green on the top. Yugi would say that his hair is unusual but that's coming from a boy who has three-colored hair shaped like a starfish.

Yue blinked. And Yugi realized that he was waiting for his respond.

"Oh! I'm Yugi Moto." Yugi cupped his palm around the back of his head and shared in his smile. "Is this your first day?"

Yue nodded excitedly. "Yup! First year, first day!" He leaned closer to Yugi with twinkling red eyes. "Are you my upperclassman? What's it like in high school? Is it fun? Like in those anime?"

Yugi nervously laughed. Well, this kid is sure excited. "Well-"

Then his eyes caught upon a teen who just walked pass the gate. The teen similar to himself. That boy... had been in last night's dream. No mistaking it. A jolt jumped up his chest when his eyes homed in on his. He didn't acknowledge him, walking pass him.

Yue looked between him and the older boy several times. "Do you know him?"

"... Kind of." He scratched his chin. "Last night-"

The school bell rang. "Crap!" Yue squeaked. "We need to go to class right now!" He ran ahead Yugi. Yue glanced back and gave a grin toward Yugi. He waved back to Yugi as he shouted, "See you soon, Moto-senpai."

Yugi waved his hand.

"Wait! I'm late too!"

Running toward the second floor where his class is, he let out a sigh of relief that his homeroom teacher hadn't arrive yet. Nearly all seat were occupied, though there was an empty desk near the back by the window like a typical anime main character's seat. In front of the desk sat a boy with brown hair, his upper part of the hair is lighter than the lower part. He seems like a friendly guy from the way he always smile while he was chattering with his new classmate.

Yugi decided to ask him. "Hi," said Yugi, in which the boy turned toward him and gave him a friendly smile. "Um... is there a seating arrangement or do we just choose where to sit?"

"Nope," the boy shook his head. "The seat behind me is empty if you want."

"Thank you." Yugi held out his hand. "I'm Yugi Moto."

The boy grinned and shook Yugi's hand. "Jaden Yuki. Nice to meet you."

Wait. That name sounded familiar…

Just as Yugi took his seat, the teacher arrived. One of the student jolted to his feet and bowed. "Good morning, Sensei!" Everyone else soon copied his example, sitting down once their homeroom teacher gave them permission to do so.

After roll call, their teacher had them write their names onto paper nameplates, and then the first lesson commenced. The class progressed through four fifty-minute lessons, until it was lunchtime.

"Hey, Yuki-kun." Jaden lifted up his head from his table to glance back at Yugi who was carrying his bento in his hand. "I'm going to the cafeteria for lunch. Do you want to come?"

Jaden yawned widely. "Sorry, Yug," he said. "I think I'm going to sleep until the next lesson."

Yugi smiled in understanding then left the boy to sleep. When he arrived at the cafeteria, Yugi found him again.

The boy, apparently an upperclassmen, sat together with another upperclassman who has blue hair styled like a crab with yellow highlight. Yugi was about walked over here when a familiar voice called him.

"Moto-senpai!"

Yugi turned around to saw a familiar tomato-haired boy running toward him with a tray of katsudon-bento in his hand. "Hey there, Himidori-kun."

"Are you looking for a seat?" Yue asked. "I can't find anywhere empty."

Yugi glanced back at the table with his look-alike. "Well… I saw a not so crowded table. Are you okay with that?"

Yue nodded eagerly. "I don't mind. Anywhere is fine. I want to eat!"

Yugi chuckled as he and Yue walked over the table. "Um-m, excuse me."

The crab-haired boy looked up while his look-alike peered at him from over his shoulder. From very close, Yugi realized that he as his look-alike is exactly the same. Except maybe the height, the even spikier hair, the red highlight instead of purple on his hair, the tanned skin, and that vigilant look in the boy's red eyes. Yugi was sure he never has a twin, so maybe this was just a pure coincidence.

"H-Hey," said Yugi. "I-I was wondering, if I- I mean, we, me and my friend, can sit here? I can't find any empty seat nearby."

The crab-haired boy gave Yugi a smile. "Sure. You can."

Yugi smiled back as he took a seat beside his look-alike. "Thank you. I'm Yugi Moto."

"And I'm Yue Himidori. Pleased to meet you!" Yue gave them his biggest grin so far, sitting beside Yusei across Atem Yugi.

"I'm Yusei Fudo," said the crab-haired boy. He then gestured to Yugi's look-alike. "And this is Atem Yami."

Yue then looked at Atem then at Yugi then back Atem again. "So…are you twin?"

Yugi laughed nervously while Atem answered, "No. This is just a weird coincidence."

"Do you, in a way, know each other?" asked Yusei.

Exactly what Yugi planned to ask next.

"This is our first meeting actually," Atem said.

"That's pretty neat," Yue said. "So, where are you from? You don't look like from around here."

"Egypt," Atem replied as he shoved a hash brown into his mouth. "Although, my father and I traveled a lot because he worked as an archeologist, and we settled in this city a year ago."

"Whoa…" awed Yue. "That's cool."

Yugi agreed. He then glanced at Yusei who was eating his ramen, still wearing his think leather gloves. A weird accessory to wear for school, especially when the weather didn't call for it. But Yugi wasn't complaining, the tomato-haired boy wore a goggles.

"Um..." Yugi eyed Yusei's gloves. "Your gloves... don't they get in the way?"

Yusei blinked at him then glanced at his gloves, particularly his right one, then looked back at Yugi. "They're costume made so it would fit my hand perfectly and won't really disturb me," he explained. "Plus, I'm kind of used to them."

"Really?" Yue bit one of his katsudon. "How come?"

"I stayed in Australia during my childhood." At this point Yusei smiled warmly at his own memories. "My friends and I loved to play in my dad workshop. We actually built a mini motorbike back then. For precaution, dad told me to gloves, so I guess it became a habit of mine." He enthralled them with stories about exploring the junkyard and surfing and building his own invention, and Yugi was disappointed when it was his turn to describe himself.

His life story was rather dull compared to Yusei or Atem. He briefly talked about his regular family and his regular school experiences prior to now.

Upon being asked about himself, Yue flapped a hand. "Well, I haven't done anything interesting either. But I don't mind. As long as I can live a happy life with friends, being ordinary won't be hard."

"Ordinary isn't a bad thing," Atem told him. "Moto-kun, do you consider ordinary a bad thing?"

He blinked. "M-Me?" He sounded like he was interrogating him.

"You said it yourself just now… you consider your life average in every respect. Would you exchange it for one of excitement and danger? Would you throw it away if the opportunity presented itself?"

Yusei directed his attention to him now as well.

Yue frowned.

"Ah... that's...!" Yugi stirred his rice as he stirred his thoughts in search of a suitable answer. "It's hard for me to say. I wouldn't exchange the life I have now for someone else's. It's something that belongs to me that I need to shape myself. But if it was to become not ordinary for whatever reason... that's not something to shy away from. Being passive... sounds wrong to me."

"Moto-kun." Atem stood up, tone calm but emotion in his eyes not. "While I respect and appreciate your outlook, I hope you recognize it will lead you into a dangerous lifestyle. Unless you're willing to give your life to be extraordinary, you should content yourself with what you have now."

The room continued bubbling with voices of nearby clusters of students but the immediate area fell quiescent as the four looked at each other.

"Was that a hypothetical situation?" Yue asked. He pointed at Atem with his chopsticks. "Though you sounded like you were talking about your personal experience."

Atem didn't respond. He refused to speak for the rest of lunch. Until the bell rang and the four of them went back to their own class. When the school day officially ended, Yue met Yugi at the door and accompanied him to the shoe lockers. Remembering his grandfather's suggestion, he asked Yue where he lived. At the implication of walking home together, the greenette asked him for his address and said he lived the opposite way upon hearing his answer.

"It's a shame," Yue told him with a grin. "I'd love to walk home with you but it's really out of my way..."

Yugi waved a hand. "It's fine! So... I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, they parted.

Overall, a decent day. As he set off for home, he reflected on the day's events. He made a friend. Possibly more for while he could be certain of Jaden and Yue, Yusei and Atem were more opaque. This is actually the first time Yugi ever interact with upperclassmen and underclassmen. A new record!

He shrugged his shoulders to relieve them for a moment of the strain of his backpack. It would take him hours to get through today's homework.

A faded poster on a storefront grabbed Yugi's attention. He paused to read it. A boy from his school, the same age as him with white hair, went missing the week before. Yugi experienced a sharp pang as he recalled his grandfather's lecture. Had this boy also heard something similar from their parent? Had he rolled his eyes and continued as usual, or did he heed their warnings and disappear anyway?

 _"Help me... Please..."_

Yugi blinked.

 _"Somebody... I need someone to... to save me..."_

There it was again, and this time Yugi was certain he hadn't imagined it. The fact that he hadn't heard it through his ears, but rather reverberating through his head just made it all the stranger.

 _"Someone... Anyone... Save me..."_

Yugi gripped the straps of his backpack and tried to find what that weird voice was.

The voice continued to call out in between brief pauses, but Yugi noted it was sounding weaker and weaker. Whoever it was must have been in serious trouble and he couldn't just ignore that. As he ran down the street he got the impression that he was getting closer to the source of the voice, but nobody else seemed to react to it. In fact, most of the people around seemed content to ignore him. That was fine. He wasn't sure how he would manage to explain to anyone that he was following a voice in his head.

The voice lead Yugi to a mouth of an alleyway, breaths coming in heavy pants as he waited for the voice to come again. The intervals were getting slightly longer too. He hoped he wouldn't be too late.

 _"He... e e elp... M-me..."_

There! Yugi ran into the alley towards the voice. By now most people would have started to question the wisdom behind following a disembodied voice calling for help into a dark, secluded area. At least, those who hadn't already begun questioning their own sanity.

 _"Th... this..."_

They were suffering. Yugi couldn't ignore it.

 _"R-re e e eally... hu... urts..."_

"Hello?" he called out, hoping that the voice's owner was near. "I heard you calling for help! Where are you?"

Yugi kept walking as he called out, but there was no response, and he could no longer feel that pull telling him where the voice was coming from. He had been walking for a while now but the alleyway seemed to stretch on forever. His steps slowed as a sense of foreboding washed over him.

"Hello?"

Yugi yelped as he heard the heavy clunk of a trash can being knocked over and whirled around just in time to see something small disappear into the shadows. "Hey! If this is a joke, it's not funny!" Yugi called out.

 _"H e e... e e el l l p... m-me e e e..."_

Yugi froze in place. The owner of the voice was right there, but he couldn't see them. What was going on? He whirled around, eyes frantically searching for the owner of the voice.

 _"H... e... e..."_

There! Yugi's head snapped towards a pile of garbage that looked like it had been cut and pasted from a photograph in a magazine. There were pools of black splattered on the ground around it and something was moving just behind it.

"I'm here! Are you-"

Yugi stopped suddenly as he stepped around the pile of trash and found the thing that had been calling for help.

"...A doll?"

But it wasn't. Not a stuffed toy, anyway. It was really a giant brown colored hairball with two pairs of green paws. Yugi could see it moving as it gasped in pain and hear its raspy breaths. He could see the tears in its fur and see the black blood underneath and he knew it was alive.

 _"S... s... a a a ve... m... e e e e..."_

The creature's voice snapped Yugi out of his stupor. He fell to his knees and scooped the furry creature up into his arms. Now that he was touching it he could feel the warmth of its body. Even so he had a hard time accepting that it was a living creature.

Even so, it was writhing in pain.

 _"Th... a... a... a... nk... y... o... u..."_

"What are you?" Yugi asked aloud as he stood. Well, that didn't really matter at the moment. What mattered was getting the creature help.

A loud bang went off. No, even describing it as 'loud' was too tame. Yugi fell to his knees again, subconsciously squeezing the furry creature tighter as his ears rang from that deafening sound. He noticed a shadow fell over him and the hairball.

"Yugi Moto."

He almost didn't hear that voice over the ringing in his ears, but even so he recognized it instantly. Slowly he craned his head up to look at the person cornering him.

"Y- Yami-san?"

It was Atem Yami without a doubt, but he wasn't wearing the same outfit from earlier.

He is clad in a black-and-purple robe with bat wing-like edges, underneath his robe, he wears a tunic with the same color pallet but with some red instead of purple, and a golden crown on his forehead that shaped like an eye. He glared down at him, holding a staff with a glowing golden orb at the tip.

The same outfit that Yugi saw in his dream.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed, causing Yugi to flinch.

"I... I heard him calling for help. He's hurt!"

"That's none of your business." He raised his staff, leveling it on Yugi. "Put that creature down now."

Yugi was terrified.

Even so, Yugi tightened his hold on the weird animal.

"Are you the one who hurt it?!"

His eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to let you hurt him anymore!"

Atem's expression didn't change, nor did he lower the staff.

"Is that so? And how do you plan to stop me?"

How could he stop him?

The orb on the staff started to glow and Yugi shivered.

"I won't say it again. Put that creature down."

He couldn't do anything to stop him. So why didn't he hit him already? What was he waiting for?

Unless...

Unless he didn't really want to hur-

 _BANG!_

All the light went off.

Darkness. A few seconds ago, it hadn't been dark. It was in the middle of the day! Yugi turned around. He had been able to see Atem in front of him a few seconds ago. Now he could barely see anything. And looking over his shoulder, he couldn't see the other end of the alleyway.

Breathing loudly, the boy stood up, still cradling the furry creature with his right hand, he felt around for the wall with his left.

His surroundings lit up. Atem is nowhere to be found. There was a slow creaking sound. And then the surroundings which had fallen strangely silent exploded in a frenzy of motion and sound and light. Looking up to the sky, no longer blue but toxic green. Yugi removed his hand from the wall, only for a hole opened from the bit of wall he touched. Yugi covered his eyes with his left arm when suddenly neon green light flashed from the hole. More followed until dozens of neon light decorated the walls either side of him, each one shining his every movement like he was a wanted criminal on the run.

Wrong. All this was wrong.

Yugi glanced over his shoulder. Both ends. He spotted several silhouettes approaching him from the end of the alleyway. As they drew nearer, his view of them improved, confusing him even more.

Paper-person. Simple paper-person like what he used to make back in kindergarten. Some floated alone, some floated in group creating a paper-person-chain. They drifted toward him in groups of about twenty from both sides.

Yugi pressed his back against a bit of wall without any spotlight on it, flattening himself against it as if doing so would make him disappear. But it didn't. It didn't and he crouched down in order to protect the furry creature and shut his eyes and prayed these paper things would pass by and he would wake up in his bed and go to school and not find anyone from a dream there.

"Get away from him!"

He opened one eye. Then both as he gawped up at the owner of the voice.

"Himidori-kun?" he cried out.

Yue descended. No longer was he wearing his school uniform but dressed in a very linear white-and-red clothing. He wore a top hat with a light blue feather in it and his goggles on it. Around his neck, he wears a crystal pendant. His clothing consist of a white undertaker tailcoat and dark green pants, black spats over red shoes, a dark maroon vest under his coat that doesn't entirely cover his midriff, and a red cummerbund. One might say he somewhat looked like a showman on stage. Not in a dim alleyway.

"Himidori-kun?" he repeated. Where? What? How?

"It's okay, Moto-senpai." The younger boy threw him one of his radiant smiles. "Leave it to me. I'll take care of you."

Leave? Take care of-? Did he mean to protect him from the paper that bobbed in a semicircle around them? Granted, the paper-people carried no obvious weapons, but that didn't mean his wariness wasn't justified.

From under his head, Yue took out a red yo-yo with a blue star sticker on it. "Please stay where you are, Moto-senpai."

He would have remained against the wall without his instruction.

Like a pro, Yue started to toss his yo-yo toward the paper-person. Pulling it back again, only to tossed it out again. His yo-yo sliced through the paper and once most of them had flopped to the floor, he pulled back his yo-yo.

The last paper-person raised a sleeve and charged toward him.

"To your left!" Yugi yelled.

Yue threw is yo-yo again, but the paper-person managed to dodged it. Yugi's eyes widened but Yue only smirked.

The yo-yo turned around like a boomerang, cutting through the center on the paper-person, letting it crumbled into the floor.

"Amazing," Yugi whispered as he watched Yue gracefully turned around toward him and gave a great bow, just like a performance after an incredible act. In his arms he felt something shift and he looked down to see the furry creature curling against his chest. "This... really is real... isn't it?"

Soon enough their surroundings began to warp and melt away, leaving behind the mouth of the alley Yugi had been in before.

"What... was that?" Yugi asked as he was finally allowed to stop and catch his breath. Yue flashed him a wide grin as a green light engulfed him and his clothes transformed back to normal. "Himidori-kun... who are you?"

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **\- Yu-Gi-Oh! owned by Kazuki Takahashi**

 **\- Puella Magi Madoka Magica owned by Shaft**

 **\- Cover picture owned by Pixiv Id 1579210**

* * *

 **Special Thanks for those who has:**

 **Favorited: ChaosMedivialDukemon, Doragon-chan, Jettwesme, and punkpastel**

 **Followed:** **ChaosMedivialDukemon, Doragon-chan,** **Reimachan, Weird Belle, and punkpastel**

 **...this fan fiction!**

* * *

 **And that's the second chapter.**

 **Again I apologize if the characters are OOC.**

 **As for the witch concept, I was thinking: Since Yu-Gi-Oh! means 'King of Game', then why don't make it like a game with a monster card as the witch? For example, this chapter game is a simple origami (actually this is more of an art and craft), but the main witch hasn't appear yet. If any of you have an idea for the game-witch, you can tell me through the review.**

 **On another note, Yue's magical boy outfit is based on Dr. Facilier from Disney's Princess and the Frog with Yuya's clothes coloring. Meanwhile Atem's outfit is based on Maleficent from Disney's Sleeping Beauty with his pharaoh crown.**

 **Also, spoiler for seven Yu-tagonist: Atem and Yusei are third grade; Yugi, Jaden, and Yusaku are second grade; Yuya, Yue and Yuma are first grade.**

 **On the last note, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 ** _To be continue..._**


	3. He's a Mysterious Boy, isn't He?

The next morning, the doorbell rang before Yugi left for school on the next day. He assumed the visitor was for his grandfather so continued eating breakfast while he answered the door.

"Yugi, it's for you!" Solomon called. "He says he's your senpai."

He rose and headed to the front door, passing his grandfather in the hall, who gave him a smile saying "good luck".

The person who greeted him at the door was Atem Yami. The same guy who pointed a magic staff at him.

"Y-Yami-san?"

Atem nodded in respond. "Do you want to walk to school together?" he asked. "There's something I need to talk to you."

Yugi tensed up. "S-Sure," he replied after a moment, when his voice finally came back to him. After saying goodbye to his grandfather and closing the door behind him.

"Follow me," Atem ordered. He didn't even look at him as he started walking down the sidewalk, but even so Yugi got the feeling that the older boy would have noticed if he didn't obey, so he walked just a few feet behind his upperclassmen.

Until a quarter of their journey, neither of the boy talked anything. The silence between them was wearing on Yugi's nerves. "So, uh..." He was struggling to think of anything to say to him. "Um, Yami-san-"

"Call me Atem."

Yugi's steps faltered for a moment. Just like that, with no warning whatsoever, he wanted him to use his first name?

"Okay, Atem... san." He couldn't bring himself to drop the honorific. Yugi clenched his fists. "Did... you and I meet before we met...?"

Atem remained silent. For several moments Yugi thought he might be ignoring him.

"Why would you ask that?" Oh! He wasn't ignoring him after all! But why did he wait so long to answer?

Yugi's gaze wandered to the row of houses on the other side of the road. "I... had a dream the night before school started." He realized how absurd it sounded out loud but elaborated anyway.

"You were in it. You fought this giant golem-"

Atem stopped mid-step, followed by Yugi not far from him. All at once Yugi became acutely aware of the lack of people and vehicles along in the road. It was like he and Atem were transported into another world. The shadows seemed to stretch longer and darker than elsewhere in the street, giving the sidewalk an eerie atmosphere. Atem had gone almost completely still, his face hidden by the shadows. Yugi's heart hammered in his rib cage.

"Yugi Moto, do you value the life you live? Do you consider your family and friends important to you?"

"O-of course I do!" Where was he getting at with this? Was this some sort of test? "I love my family. And my friends. And I love my life the way it is."

Slowly, Atem turned around. The shadows fell away so Yugi could finally see his face, but even so he couldn't read his eyes under his golden bangs.

"Is that true?"

"Of course it is! Why would I lie?"

Atem studied Yugi's face for a moment, as though searching for some trace of a lie in his expression.

"That's good." The older boy seemed to relax, though only marginally. "In that case, don't try to change anything about yourself. You're fine just the way you are."

And with that he turned his back on him once again and stalked off, leaving a stunned Yugi alone in the sidewalk, wondering exactly what that had been about.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere far from Yugi's position, two teens were running for their life.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! I'm late!" A teen with two shade of brown hair as he ran passed the crowd of people in the street. He skidded through the alleyway for a shortcut, only to crash into some trashcan. "I couldn't believe this!"

Ignoring the awful smell and the hissing alley cat, the boy whose name is Jaden Yuki ran for his life.

"Never again I will stay up until four in the freaking morning to watch tutorial of how to make a pancake helicopter!" he said to himself as he ran faster, dodging the various businessman and vendors. "Especially in the beginning of the school year!"

But his mouth stretched into a grin. "But not to worry! As long I can make to school in ten minutes, I'll be just fine!"

On the other side of the road, a young boy rode his bike. He has black and red spiked hair that points out and upward that shaped like a shrimp, red eyes, and tanned skin. His bike was a bit wobbly, though he managed to steer it back in control.

"This is the last time I'm watching abridged series marathon in school night!" he shouted to himself as he steered his bike through the market alley. Just then he passed a fruit stand, the vendor took out a bucket of water, and threw it right in his face.

"Sorry, boy!" The vendor shouted as the boy passed through. The boy glanced back and showed his grin.

"It's okay, uncle," he shouted back. He looked to the front again, only for his eyes widened. An officer stood in the middle of the road!

The boy steered his bike to avoid crashing at the officer, sending the man to the ground but unharmed.

"Watch it, Tsukumo!" shouted the officer.

The boy whose name is Yuma Tsukumo, first year in Domino High School, only shouted without glancing back again, "I'M SORRY!"

On the way the two boys passed with each other. It was Yuma who noticed his upperclassmen first. "JADEN-SENPAI!"

Jaden turned around and saw the familiar shrimp head. "The school gate closed in five minutes!" shouted the boy again. Jaden jumped to the bike's passenger seat, and with his feet, he helped Yuma to turn his bike to the right, down the hill toward their school.

Just when a certain crab haired boy passed the gate.

"WATCH OUT!" the two boys yelled as the other boy named Yusei Fudo glanced behind him.

"What the-" The upperclassmen managed to avoid the rushing bike, only to landed on his butt.

"What the heck was that?" he asked to himself as he stood up again.

Yuma finally managed to stop his bike with the help from Jaden. The older boy immediately jumped off the bike and rushed toward Yusei.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry," he said. "We didn't mean to crash into you."

"It's okay." Yusei flashed him a smile. "You guys didn't actually crash into me."

Yuma after parking his bike ran toward his two upperclassmen. "Though we have to make it up with you."

Yusei shook his head. "You don't need to-"

Jaden raised his hand toward Yusei, silencing the older boy. "Nope," he said. "It's our fault. So we have to do something."

Yuma slammed his palm on to his fist. "We'll treat you at the cafeteria! That's easy enough!"

Jaden grinned. "That's a great idea!"

"Guys you don't need-"

The school bell rang.

"Shoot!" Yuma yelled. "I have to go now! Bye Jaden-senpai! And the other senpai!" He ran into the building.

"I think we should go to," said Yusei, gaining Jaden's attention again.

The younger boy smiled. He held out his hand. "I'm Jaden Yuki, by the way. And that was Yuma Tsukumo."

Yusei presented his own. "Yusei Fudo. A pleasure to know you."

Jaden grinned even wider. "Well," he turned around with a wave. "I'll see you at lunch, Yusei."

Yusei was about to say something, but Jaden already ran inside the building. Sighing to himself, Yusei also jogged toward his class.

* * *

School was uneventful until it was finally lunch, while Yuma, Jaden, and Yusei had their lunch in the cafeteria, Yugi Moto and Yue Himidori agreed to spend their time on the roof, away from many ears.

As Yugi took a bite from his hamburger, Yue asked, "Moto-senpai, have you thought about what Kuriboh said?

Kuriboh. The brown fur-ball that Yugi saved from Atem yesterday.

Yugi peered at his lunch. "I've... thought about it."

That was an understatement. Yesterday, Yue invited him to his apartment so they could discuss what transpired in depth. Soon he found himself sipping tea in Yue's living room. As Yue's father worked late hours, it had been just the two of them. Three if one included Kuriboh, though Yugi didn't know what to classify Kuriboh as.

After Kuriboh woke up, and apparently Kuriboh is able to heal itself, Yugi and the fur-ball introduced themselves and Kuriboh explained his role.

Making contracts and granting wishes.

 _"It's exactly what you think,"_ Kuriboh had said cheerfully. _"I can grant you whatever your heart desires. I'll use my magic to bend the universe to your pleasing. But in return, you become a magical boy and protect the world from wraiths!"_

When Yugi asked what wraiths are, Yue explained that wraiths are monsters created from curses and try to kill people. The opposite of magical boys who were born from wishes and destroy wraiths before they do harm.

"Himidori-kun..." Yugi fidgeted. "Do... you think I should become a magical boy like you?"

Yue frowned. "Kuriboh mentioned you would be a powerful one if you accepted. I've known Kuriboh for a while and they've never said anything like that. Do you want to be one? Why?"

"Ah, well... It's silly but I thought about what Atem-san told me." He rubbed the back of his neck. "He said that I shouldn't try to change myself. Even though that means I have to be a completely ordinary person. Unlike you two... you and Atem-san... you're both... not ordinary. You're incredible."

Yue put down his chopsticks. "Well, what would you wish for to become a magical boy?"

"Oh. I," he glanced toward the younger boy and coughed, "haven't decided on any one wish yet."

Yue just grinned and took out a card from his pocket. The card had a picture of the faceless version of Yue in his magical boy outfit. It was also known as Magic Card, which contained their owner's magic powers. As magical boys, the card transformed into some sort of accessories, in Yue's case is his emerald pendant.

"Moto-senpai," Yue's eyes never leave his card. "I don't think you should become a magical boy unless you absolutely need to. It sounds glamorous but it's lonely." His grin turned into a sad smile. "You won't have time to retain friendships... It will impact your family life and school life... and you can't just take a break or retire." His pupils twitched and Yugi felt almost as afraid as he looked. Something that he thought doesn't suit for the sunny younger boy. "It's a lifelong commitment. Even if you regret your wish, you have to continue being a magical boy until you die." Yue rubbed his knuckles against his eyes.

Yugi bit down on his lower lip. "Himidori-kun..."

Yue shook his head and put back his card a moment later, seemingly back to his usual cheery self. "I have an idea - you can come with me on a few wraith hunts. That way, you can see what it's like and we can spend time together. It will be fun having someone with me for once. Unless," he looked down to his shoes, "you don't want to?"

"I'd lo-!" Yugi caught himself. "I mean I would be happy to. You were amazing against those familiars."

Familiars, Kuriboh had informed him at Yue''s apartment, were the wraith's minions. The paper-people from last time had been familiars. They developed into wraiths with time. Wraith also can create whimsical labyrinth called the Shadow Realm, where it and its familiars wander inside. Another difference between them was only wraiths dropped Monster Cards upon dying. Monster Cards cleansed Magic Cards and magical boys needed Monster Cards so they could replenish their magic. That meant facing off against wraiths regularly.

Yet despite all these risks, Yue made a contract with Kuriboh to become one.

Yugi hesitated. "Himidori-kun, you don't have to tell me... but what did you wish for?"

The younger boy stirred his rice with his chopsticks and didn't let his eyes stray from his lunch. "Please don't get mad but... I don't want to think about that now."

Fair enough. A part of Yugi anticipated him not disclosing something so personal. Although disappointed, he couldn't hold it against Yue. If anything he was entitled to be affronted by Yugi's question.

* * *

During the last two lessons, Yugi's attention flitted between Jaden's snoring behind him and the doodle in the corner of his notes. When their teacher dismissed the class at the end of the day, he started to gather his things.

Yugi leaned down and started to unzip his bag-

And bit back a startled squawk as he saw what was inside and hurriedly shoved the bag shut. Jaden seemed to notice his odd reaction.

What was that fur-ball doing here!?

 _"That was very rude, you know!"_ Kuriboh's squeaky voice echoed in Yugi's head.

 _"W-What?!"_

 _"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that we can communicate telepathically like this."_

 _"But what about Atem-san?"_ Yugi projected his thoughts. _"What if he attacks you again?"_

 _"Don't worry. He wouldn't dare to attack me in public,"_ Kuriboh insisted. _"I can make myself invisible to most people and only exists to magical boys. Even if Atem dare to attack me, he'll be like attacking thin air."_

A new voice echoed in Yugi's mind, but this time he recognized it as Yue's. _"And we magical boys can also talk to each other with our minds if we want to."_

 _"Oh..."_ Yugi responded, still taken back by Yue's voice. _"Umm... Hi there."_

He could hear Yue giggling. _"Hello to you to, Moto-senpai. I'll be waiting at the school gate."_

 _"O-okay!"_ He beamed. Even without being a magical boy, he could hold conversations with his friends in his mind. Not his imagination, but his actual friends.

"Dude," Jaden leaned over Yugi's shoulder who had been leaning under his desk for a weirdly long time. "Are you okay? You had a stomachache or something?"

As fast as he could manage Yugi unzipped his bag, put all his books and writing utensils avoiding Kuriboh, and zipped up the bag again before awkwardly walking out the classroom with a quick, "I'm fine. See you tomorrow!"

While Yugi could still feel odd stares on him from Jaden, he didn't realize that his class mate's brown eyes changed into a pair of golden orbs in just a few seconds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi quickly ran toward the school gate where Himidori is waiting just like what he said. Then, together they hit the streets to search for wraiths.

"So how do you find a wraith?" Yugi asked.

Yue took out his Magic Card again and Yugi noticed the card was glowing in green light. "Because I've run into it before, I can use my Magic Card to track the magical residue of the wraith we saw yesterday," Yue explained. "But the longer you wait to track a wraith down the colder the trail gets until it fades completely."

"But what if Atem-san already finished that wraith off?" Yugi asked.

"He didn't," Yue assured him. "I can still feel its trail, but it's gotten pretty cold."

 _"In addition,"_ Kuriboh said, adding to Yue's explanation, _"we search for wraiths in places where people are likely to feel despair. Places where car accidents are common, or bridges and tall buildings where people go to commit suicide, or even hospitals and churches. The people in those locations are vulnerable and make for easy targets."_ The little fur-ball now had a pair of white wings and flying between Yugi and Yue.

The starfish-haired boy nodded. As soon as he did that, the light in Yue's Magic Card flared out.

"Found them!" Yue cried, breaking out into a run. "Come on! This way!"

The two of them ran as fast as they could in the direction of the wraith's trail. Hardly anyone seemed to pay the two teenagers any mind, except when they yelled at them for taking up space on the sidewalk or for bumping into them. Yue didn't bother acknowledging them, but Yugi threw some hurried apologies behind him as they continued their pursuit of the wraith.

Yugi's lungs began to burn and his legs began to ache, but Yue showed no signs of slowing down. Was it because he was a magical boy?

The wraith's trail lead them to a warehouse district. It was mostly empty, and the two students were able to creep through without alerting the homeless people lingering around.

"The Shadow Realm's this way," Yue said as he walked down the space between two storage units. "Be ready."

Yugi swallowed nervously, but nodded. Yue held out his Magic Card and forced the Shadow Realm open.

The inside of the labyrinth was almost exactly the same as Yugi remembered. The toxic green sky, the glowing wall, but now that Yugi managed to take a good look of it, the wall has paint splatters and colorful squiggly line, like a toddler had tried to draw on the wall with crayons. Not long after they had entered, the same paper-people appeared again, but this time, there were paper birds too, soaring from the sky toward them.

"Let the show begins," Yue said, though Yugi felt like he was talking to himself than to him. Yue raised his Magic Card high above his head and shouted, "MAGIC CARD, ACTIVATE!"

The younger boy exploded with color - an almost white tinged with green. The light enveloped his body, so bright Yugi needed to shield his eyes with his arm in order to watch. The almost whiteness enclosing Yue gradually popped out of existence from around his various body parts, rippling and fragmenting to reveal limbs now in magical boy attire.

"Stick close to me, okay, Moto-senpai?" Yue asked with a grin. Before giving him a chance to answer, Yue snapped his fingers and a yo-yo appeared in each of his hand. Without a second thought, he threw his yo-yo-s toward the familiars, starting his battle.

Yue fought like he was a circus performance, like he was born to be on stage. He threw his yo-yo-s toward the paper-people repeatedly. Sometimes he threw his yo-yo-s upward, strings tied around the paper-bird, as he heaved his body upward and kick the familiars below him like a trapeze-acrobat. He jumped, glided, even did a cartwheel to avoid the familiars attacks before throwing his yo-yo-s again.

Yugi wasn't given time to admire Yue as the younger boy took hold of his hand and led him through the Shadow Realms. They sprinted down the labyrinth. With each step, the end brightened until they arrived at a wooden door with an arc window and various stickers. Yue released Yugi hand and caressed the door with gentle fingers.

"When we go in, you must stay back, Moto-senpai," said Yue. Yugi nodded in respond. With that, Yue turned the rusty handle and opened the door to the center of the Shadow Realm.

After they had entered, Yugi closed the door behind him, leaning against it while Yue ventured forward. It was a circular room. A messy circular room. Colorful paint splatters from the wall until the ceiling. Giant bucket of empty paint scattered across the floor, along with used paint brushes. And in the middle of the colorful room, there was the wraith.

A giant open book floating, flapping its cover like a pair of wings, with a pop-up castle on it.

The book suddenly turned its pages repeatedly and finally stopped on a page with a giant blue demon.

 _"Watch out!"_ Kuriboh yelled from some distance away.

The pop-up demon arm moved in a speed of light. It curled its fat fingers around Yugi's body. He squirmed, feet lifting from the ground.

Yue sprinted toward the book which Yugi realized was the wraith. "Let him go!" Yue leaped into the air and tossed his yo-yo at the demon's hand.

The room bellowed. The pop-up demon splayed out its fingers, freeing Yugi. Yue darted to Yugi and caught him in his arms, bolting into an empty space. Yue set him down and sprinted toward the book once again.

The book flipped its pages again, this time it landed on a pop-up picture of a red dragon. Without any warning, the dragon shot out from the book toward Yue in fast speed. By the time Yue looked up, it already slammed its head on him, sending him crashing to the colorful wall.

"Himidori-kun!" shouted Yugi, gaining the dragon's attention. Trembling, Yugi looked at the dragon which slowly flew toward him. Once again, Yugi stuck in his place, didn't know what he can do to help his friend.

 _"_ _Yugi, hurry and make a wish!"_ shouted Kuriboh. Yugi frightfully turned toward the Kuriboh who shouted, _"You'll have the power to help Yue!"_

A wish?

That's right.

Kuriboh can grant any wish. In exchange, he'll become a magical boy.

He can save Yue.

 _"_ _Decide what you want!"_ Kuriboh shouted again. _"Hurry!"_

What to wish…

The dragon is coming closer.

Yugi screwed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Aww, save your wish, Moto-senpai."

No words came out of Yugi's mouth. Both he and Kuriboh looked up. Though when Yugi opened his eyes, he's staring at the red dragon's opened mouth. But it seems to unable to shut it. That's when Yugi noticed there were strings that pulled back the dragon's upper mouth, nearly tore the dragon's head in half.

And those strings came from Yue's yo-yos and the owner stood up tall on the ground with a smirk on his face.

"I can't embarrassed myself in front of my senpai, can I?" the tomato haired boy said, giving his yo-yos one final pull, finally ripped that dragon in half so easy just like tearing up a paper.

The wraith seemed fluttering in panic. It flew higher, pages flipping rapidly. Until it turned around, page with a head of a golden eagle opened, aiming toward Yue. Its mouth suddenly filled with electric light, like charging for a lightning bolt attack. Though, Yue didn't look scared, compare to Yugi who was still trembling.

Yue took out his coat.

The eagle's head shot out a ball of electric light.

"Himidori-kun! Look out!" shouted Yugi in panic.

But Yue just flashed him a grin and flipped his coat like a tennis racket, sending the electric ball straight back toward the book. The eagle head let out an inhuman scream as electricity coursed between its pages.

Yue threw both yo-yos high in the sky and swung himself upward. All of a sudden a giant swing like double-headed axe appear from the sky in upside down position, so the handle is up. Yue fell from the sky and landed on the axe, holding the handle with one arm. With a grin, Yue pulled himself backward, along with the axe, then pulled the axe, shouting, "PENDULUM SWING!"

The axe swung toward the pop-up book, cutting it in half. Pages floated down toward the ground as Yue descended. The axe disappeared in confetti explosion. In its places, two yo-yos fell down from the sky and were caught in Yue's hand. With a huge smile, the smaller boy bowed down toward Yugi, after that spectacular performance.

As the papers cleared, the room seemed to melt before Yugi's eyes until the two students and a furry hairball were in the warehouse district once again. Yue's costumes disappeared in a burst of light and he was left standing in his normal clothes.

"That... That was incredible!" Yugi said, unable to curb the smile straining his cheeks. "You're amazing, Himidori-kun!"

"It was nothing." Yue's cheeks colored while scratching his un-itchy head. He then bent down and picked something up off of the ground. It was a card with a picture of the book with the pop-up castle.

"See this?" asked Yue as he showed the new card to Yugi, who answered him with a nod. "This is called a Monster Card." In his other hand, he took out his Magic Card but Yugi noticed that the picture a bit foggy, like it was trying to stay in sight. "You see how my Magic Card looks a little darker compared to how it was at the start of the fight?"

"Well, if I do this-" He brought his hands close together so that the Monster Card and Magic Card were nearly touching. Yugi watched in amazement as tiny black wisps flew out of Yue's Magic Card and into the Monster Card. "-it clears right up!"

"Whoa."

"It's pretty important," Yue added. "If you don't clean your Magic Card regularly you won't have much magic to fight with."

And all of a sudden he threw the card.

Yugi eyes widened when someone in the shadow caught the card.

"It can be used for once more," Yue said to the person with a smile. "I'll let you use it."

The person slowly walked out from the shadow. Yugi's eyes widened. He felt Kuriboh pressed itself behind his legs, like trying to hide itself.

"Atem Yami-senpai."

"Atem-san…" Yugi whispered. Why is he here? The wraith has already been taken down, what else does he want?

"Or you don't like sharing?" Despite Yue's cheerful voice, he does sounded like he was threatening the older boy.

"This is your reward," Atem said coldly. "It's up to you to use it." He threw back the card, in which Yue caught it with a frown.

"Fine." Yue pouted. "If that's your choice."

With that Atem turned around and walked away from them. Yugi didn't realized he was holding his breath until he sighed with relieve.

 _"_ _He's a mysterious boy, isn't he?_ " commented Kuriboh as he flew between Yugi and Yue. Yugi just let out a nervous laugh while Yue crossed his arms in front of his chest while still pouting.

"I still think it's better if we can work together," he muttered more to himself, but Yugi couldn't help but to agree with his statement.

Yue stretched his arms. "But other than that, this show was a success, ladies and gentlemen!" He's back to his cheery self again. The turned toward Yugi with a mischievous smile. "Hey, Moto-senpai."

"Yes?"

"If you did make a wish back then, what would you wish for?"

Yugi paused. He never thought about that. The only thing in his mind was to protect Yue. He did his best to fight the wraith, to protect the people from wraiths. His bright smile no matter how dangerous and deadly the wraith was. It was amazing. And Yugi wants to protect that smile.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Yue looked up to Yue who smiled warmly at him. "As long as you're by my side, Moto-senpai, I feel like we can do anything."

The corner of Yugi's lips raised.

Even though it was hard for him to decide what to wish for, he'll always be there for Yue.

And one day, when he finally know his wish, he'll be like Yue. To protect the people that he love.

He's sure that he'll be happy.

"I think I'm starting to get an idea. I'm not sure though..."

 _"_ _You'll never get anywhere by being indecisive,"_ Kuriboh scolded. _"I can't grant a wish unless you know what you wanna wish for!"_

Yugi giggled. "I know. I am thinking about it. I promise, I'll let you know as soon as I have a wish."

Yue smiled at him while Kuriboh let out a 'kuri~' sound.

* * *

Though, without them knowing, when nighttime finally arrived, in a small apartment in the outer district of Domino City, a boy was busy playing online game on his computer when something on his table flickered in light blue spark.

His green eyes glanced toward the item. It was a card. But it wasn't glowing anymore.

Confused, but he shrugged it off, the boy returned to his game.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **\- Yu-Gi-Oh! owned by Kazuki Takahashi**

 **\- Puella Magi Madoka Magica owned by Shaft**

 **\- Cover picture owned by Pixiv Id 1579210**

* * *

 **The third chapter is up! YAY!**

 **I hope the battle doesn't look so weird. I'm not really that good in describing things.**

 **So many things happened in this chapter: Yuma first appearance! (Don't worry. Be patient for Yusaku, okay?) Jaden and Yusei first meeting (I ship them)! Yue and Yugi's first wraith hunt! Yami and Yugi's moment (I ship them too)! And can anybody guess who is the last person?**

 **Oh, and the scene with Jaden and Yuma running late were inspired by the scene from Dark Side of Dimension and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX The Abridged Series by XTHEDARKONE and SHADYVOX.**

 **Want to know a fun fact? I was tempted to write "dodolalalala" every time Kuriboh speak. That's one annoying Kuriboh.**

 **Also, about this chapter wraith: Originally, this wraith was supposed to be 'Change of Heart', Bakura's card, but since I want it to have some relation with the familiar in the last chapter, I changed it into a pop-up book based on 'Toon World', Pegasus' card, with the three god cards as it's minions. Though... I don't think a pop-up book is a game... maybe an entertainment for the younger age, eh?**

 **On the last note, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 ** _To be continue..._**


End file.
